Boyfriends
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Lola and Zoey don't really believe that Logan is serious about Quinn, that is until they witness it with their own eyes. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I'm finally back with a new Zoey 101 story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my other stories and I hope you like this one as well :)

* * *

The group of friends sat in the girls lounge talking. Things slowly calmed down after prom and everyone tried to get used to the changes among the group. Not only was Chase finally back, but the newly discovered relationship between Logan and Quinn still surprised everyone. While Chase, Michael, Lisa and Vince didn't have a problem with it, despite that it was weird, Zoey and Lola thought otherwise. They didn't talk with Quinn about it, but they kept a close eye on Logan, looking for a moment to prove he wasn't serious about her.

"I can't believe Dean Rivers gave us Thursday and Friday off in addition to the weekend, only because there is the big football game on Saturday." Lisa said happily.

"Well, it's an important game and we trained so much for it." Michael smiled at his girlfriend.

"Of course and my boyfriend is quarterback." Lola stated proudly.

"Not this time beautiful, the coach nominated Logan for the big game. While I was away he really step up his game in the team." Vince mentioned.

"Don't remind me, he bragged about it all week already." Chase sighed.

"Well can't blame the coach for nominating the best and that's obviously me. I mean good looking and athletic, what more can you ask for?" Logan smirked.

"Here we go again." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will do great baby." Quinn smiled at her boyfriend, who returned it and kissed her.

"EW this is still weird." Lola turned away from the kissing couple.

The next day at breakfast Quinn didn't seem as happy as normally and Logan was the first to pick up on it.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"My mum called this morning and Otis is ill." Seeing the concern not only in her boyfriend's eyes but in her friends as well she quickly continued. "The doctor said it'll heal on its own so no reason to worry." She managed a small smile.

Zoey could see that she wasn't the only one not believing Quinn, but she let it pass for now. If Quinn wanted to talk she could always come to her and Lola. The rest of the week Quinn didn't mention it anymore and Zoey thought it was okay as it was. However when the group sat together in the boys lounge on Wednesday evening watching a movie she realized how wrong she was.

When the movie finished and still no one seemed to move Logan looked annoyed at his friends, before turning to his girlfriend who was snuggled in his arms.

"Seeing that our wonderful friends want to stick around all night I'll have to give you this in front of everyone. Sorry babe."

"If you're making out I'm out of here." Lola announce from the other side of the couch.

"If I had known that was all it takes to get you out of here, I would have done that a long time ago, but it's not that." Now his eyes turned soft and he smiled at the girl nestled securely in his arms. "Here." He gave her an envelope and watched how her eyes lighted up when she saw what was inside.

"You bought me airplane tickets to Seattle?"

"I know how worried you are about Otis. The plane departs early tomorrow and you are back Monday morning, just on time for school."

"I can't believe it. Thank you so much."

"Everything for you."

Quinn gave him a long kiss, both of them forgetting that their friends were still present. When they pulled away however Quinn's smile faded. "But your game is this Saturday."

"It's alright, you go and see Otis. I know that you want to see how he is doing for yourself, so don't worry about me."

While Quinn pulled Logan in just another passionate kiss Zoey was surprised. Logan was putting Quinn's interests above his own? As long as she had known him, he was an egoist and hardly cared about anyone other than himself. Of course he was still a good friend from time to time, but he was still Logan after all. Could it really be that he was so different to Quinn? Still there was something else that was bothering her.

When the three girls were back in their room Zoey voiced her thoughts.

"Why did you tell Logan that you miss Otis so much and not us? I mean we would have been there for you."

"Yeah that's right. Why?" Lola added.

"I didn't tell him. I didn't want to worry any of you so I didn't tell anyone how much I missed Otis, but he must have noticed it none the less."

Zoey and Lola shared a look at that. Logan was sensitive enough to realize how worried Quinn really was about the situation with Otis and they as her best friends hadn't?

"Oh no, he even got me first-class tickets. He knows how much I don't like it when he buys me something so expensive."

If it hadn't been Logan giving these tickets to Quinn, Lola would have said that it was so sweet of him to do that for his girlfriend, but it was Logan so she didn't say anything.

The next day early in the morning Quinn boarded the plane more than happy. Her friends stayed at PCA occupied with the preparations for the big game, so it was Saturday in no time. Despite trying to not let the pressure get to them the girls could see how nervous their friends were. Michael was never one to hide his feelings all that much, so it was not surprising to see him play nervously with his clackers all morning. However that even Logan and Vince, who were normally very laid-back, were not as cool as they pretended to be was surprising.

When the game started around noon Lola stood with the rest of her friends in the front row. Vince had asked her to wear his jersey and she was more than proud to do so. She was happy to support him wherever she could. When the players entered Vince smiled at her and she waved excitedly. Michael did the same with Lisa and Logan smirked confidently at his friends. However Lola could see that when he turned away his smirk vanished and a sad smile took its place.

Lola was never a big fan of Logan and since she knew he was dating her best friend she was even more critical of him, but in this moment she felt sorry for him. They were always watching and cheering them on when the boys had a game, but this was the first game Quinn and him were official and Lola could imagine that seeing her and Lisa support their boyfriends made him miss Quinn. Slowly she began to think that maybe Logan wasn't such a bad guy when it came to Quinn.

A few hours later the game ended and the friends went back to their respective dorms deciding to met up later at Sushi Rox. When Lola and Zoey arrived in front of the boys dorm they saw Michael and Chase play cards in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked confused at the picture in front of her.

"Logan kicked us out because he wanted to video chat with Quinn." Michael explained.

"He is talking with Quinn? Let's eavesdrop." Lola suggested and was already leaning closer to the door.

"I don't think that is a good idea, if Logan catches you..." Chase pointed out, but was ignored when even his girlfriend leaned closer and pressed her ear against the door. The girls could clearly hear what the couple was talking about.

Inside the room Logan was unaware that they had an audience.

"So how is Otis?"

"He is better now. The flowers you send us helped a lot I think." Quinn smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I remembered that you told me he loved eating roses and the tulips were for you."

"Thanks. Otis loved them and I did too, even thought I didn't eat mine." Logan laughed at that before she continued. "How did you even get them delivered here?"

"Well you know me, I'm awesome like that." He smirked at her.

Outside in the corridor Zoey rolled her eyes. Despite Logan's arrogant remark she was surprised he remembered that Otis loved this kind of flowers and even made the effort to send Quinn two bouquets over to Seattle. Maybe Logan did have his moments when he was with Quinn. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the voices coming from inside.

"You would have looked so hot in my jersey...a shame you couldn't wear it today at the game." He gave her one of his charming smiles, but Quinn could also see sadness mixed into it.

"How was your game?"

"I let Dustin record it for you so you can see for yourself, but let me tell you with me as quarterback? Of course we won." Logan said smirking.

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?" His voice sounded hesitant.

Quinn smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. She knew that Logan didn't get honest praise very often. His father might send him money, but he was hardly around and she knew that it bothered her boyfriend even if he would never admit it. This was the side of himself that Logan didn't show anyone except her and she wished her friends could see Logan like she saw him, sweet and loving.

"Of course." Quinn smiled gently at him and she saw his eyes soften even more.

"I miss you." His voice was gentle and the look in his eyes lovingly.

Outside the door Zoey almost gasped. She never heard Logan talk this soft and lovingly to anyone. Sure he and Quinn made out in front of them, but now she felt like he only talked so openly with Quinn when they were alone. His words held affection and love rarely ever seen him display when they were all together. She didn't seemed to be the only one who was shocked by the words said inside, because Lola stumbled and the two fell against the door, which luckily didn't opened. Zoey was sure Logan must have heard that and knew she had to be quick or Logan would snap at them for sure. She knocked on the door hoping Logan thought the first loud noise was a knock as well.

"Hey Logan, we heard you are video chatting with Quinn and we want to talk to her as well."

"Yeah we are coming in." Lola caught up on it and opened the door.

Zoey could almost see how Logan closed himself off again. Was Zoey sure he probably had smiled at Quinn before, he was now looking annoyed at his friends. Michael and Chase entered their room as well and Lisa and Vince joined not much later. Now that his friends were there Logan sat down on the couch and with exception of a few smiles he shared with his girlfriend stayed in the background.

When they ended the video chat with Quinn the group of friends went to Sushi Rox to celebrate their team's victory. Later they sat in the boys lounge just talking when Logan spoke up. So far he had been rather quiet since they had left the boys room earlier, except for a few conversations with Vince and Michael about the game.

"Well I'm beat for today. See you guys tomorrow."

It was unusual for Logan to turn in so early, especially when he would normally brag about being quarterback and winning a game. Lola looked after him thoughtfully. It was silent for a moment before Vince said what his girlfriend thought.

"He misses Quinn." Vince looked at his friends before continuing. "Logan and I are very similar in a way. We both are quarterbacks and were sometimes jerks in the past, but we are both changing. It meant so much to me to see you guy support us today and especially see my girlfriend wear my jersey proudly and I know Logan feels the same way. He would never admit it, but he would have loved for Quinn to be here today. Having the one you love support you on such an important day is the best."

"I agree with Vince there." Michael pulled Lisa a little closer to himself. "It must be hard for him."

Lola thought about her boyfriend's words. Of course she had heard Logan talk to Quinn earlier and he had been different. No matter how much he had wanted Quinn to be there on the day of his big game he had put her wish to see Otis above his own. It seemed like he really tried to change for the better and to his girlfriend he was so loving and sweet. Lola knew her boyfriend was right. Logan and him were similar in a way and she had given Vince a second chance so why not Logan as well? She couldn't promise herself that she would never insult Logan again, but maybe she could try to see him in a different light. To Quinn Logan was like Vince was to her, a man deeply in love with his girlfriend.

Monday couldn't come quick enough, not only for Logan, but for Zoey and Lola as well. Without Quinn it wasn't the same in their room, it was too quiet and boring. Standing on the parking lot in front of PCA they waited impatiently when suddenly Logan came out of the building, looking surprised at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We asked Coco if she could drive us to the airport to pick up Quinn, but I guess she overslept." Lola explained annoyed.

Zoey saw Logan hesitate for a moment before he spoke up.

"If you want you can drive with me to the airport I wanted to pick her up as well. She is surely happy to see you as early as possible."

"Sounds good." Lola agreed excitedly.

Zoey raised an eyebrow at that, not only was Lola not picking unnecessary fights with Logan, but he was willing to let them come along. Shrugging she just took it as a good sign for the day and they drove off.

The moment they saw Quinn the two girl ran over to her and hugged her happily. It had only been a few days, but somehow it felt like more time had passed. Maybe the reason was that they had learned a few new things about her friend's relationship to Logan in the time she was gone. Logan was now coming over to them and they separated from Quinn.

"Hey." Logan's voice was soft and his expression loving when he approached Quinn. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Otis is fine now, but I really missed you."

Logan smiled and gently lay a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. The kiss their shared then, made Lola and Zoey look away, not because they were heavily making out, but because it displayed so much deep and tender feelings.

Two days later Zoey was surprised to see Logan in the laundry room. Since he got his allowance back she knew he had never tried it out again.

"You didn't buy another car, did you?" She greeted him.

"I don't know why that is any of your business." Logan was clearly annoyed by the washing powder all over his shoes.

"Maybe Quinn would be interested in seeing that her boyfriend must have done something wrong to get his allowance cut again." Zoey said slyly.

"Okay fine I'll tell you the reason, but don't tell Quinn that you saw me here."

"Fine." Zoey agreed. If it was something important she could still tell Lola and she would tell Quinn.

"Look my father lowered my allowance after the car accident anyway and the airplane tickets were pricier because they were on short notice. Then I plan to take Quinn out to dinner at Vacarros next week because last time you had to interrupted it." Zoey almost laughed when she thought back on that. Sure in that moment she hadn't been amused, but looking back on it now, it not only made sense that Quinn had ordered five lobsters, but it was hilarious as well. "So there you have it, the reason why at least for this month I will try to wash my laundry myself."

Zoey smiled at that. Somehow the last few days made her see Logan Reese in a new light and she could slowly understand why Quinn loved him.

"Fine I'll help you, but only this one time so you better listen when I explain." Zoey offered. A thankful look and nod was her response.

Zoey knew she had been wrong to judge Quinn's and Logan's relationship. Logan was serious about it and would do anything for his girlfriend, just like Chase had done anything for her, even changed to a school in England.

Both Zoey and Lola later agreed that Logan deserved a chance, after all he wasn't all that different around Quinn than their boys were around them.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
